


Mon Evidence

by NessaElanesse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaElanesse/pseuds/NessaElanesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SongFic - Parce que tu es mon évidence / mon plein soleil, mon jour de chance / si tu savais, comme en silence / et en secret, je t'attendais parce que tu es mon évidence / celle qui pardonne toutes mes errances / et je gardais toujours confiance / et où j'allais, je t'attendais</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Et voici une Songfic de lulu59 et publié par moi ! Allez bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis :)
> 
> Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Hawaii 5-0 m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Leonard Freeman.

Je suis encore au bureau à remplir le rapport sur cette enquête qui a remonté en moi des mauvais souvenirs tant avec Rachel qu'avec un de mes ex. Je relève la tête et je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a plus personne au QG. Je me lève et j'hésite entre deux choix, soit aller chez Steve pour me changer les idées ou rester chez moi pour ressasser le passé. C'est décidé, je me dirige chez Steve tout en priant qu'il veuille bien passer la soirée avec moi. J'arrive devant chez lui, je suis près de la porte quand j'entends qu'il chante une de mes chansons préférées. Je la reconnaîtrai entre mille, Mon Évidence, je rentre en toute discrétion. La scène qui se passe devant moi me fait sourire.

-  _j'veux être là quand tu dors_  
 _j'veux être là quand tu rêves_  
 _te donner tout c'que je reçois_  
 _et te connaître du bout des lèvres_  
 _j'veux tout savoir de ton corps_  
 _j'veux tout savoir qui s'avoue_  
 _j'veux même savoir c'qui n'se dit pas_  
 _et que ça reste entre nous_

_Comme pour te faire oublier_   
_celle qui t'as fais ça_   
_comme pour toujours effacer_   
_l'empreinte de ses doigts_   
_comme pouvoir te rassurer_   
_qu'il n'avait pas le droit_   
_je veux être là_

_Parce que tu es mon évidence_   
_mon plein soleil, mon jour de chance_   
_si tu savais, comme en silence_   
_et en secret, je t'attendais_   
_parce que tu es mon évidence_   
_celle qui pardonne toutes mes errances_   
_et je gardais toujours confiance_   
_et où j'allais, je t'attendais_

Il est entrain de chanter tout en dansant, je ris ce qui le fait sursauter. Steve rougit, Dieu comme il est magnifique quand il est comme ça.

« -  **Le spectacle t'a plu ?**  me demanda-t-il.

-  **Carrément, je ne te savais pas si bon chanteur,**  répondis-je en rigolant. »

Steve fronce les sourcils signe qu'il a quand même vu ma tristesse. Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Et là je craque sous la pression, ma douleur s'exprime enfin.

« -  **Danno, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**  questionna Steve avec inquiétude.

-  **Oh, Babe, pourquoi la vie est-elle dure avec moi ? Pourquoi toutes les personnes que j'aime ne veulent pas ou plus de moi**  ? demandai-je sans attendre de réponse.

-  **Danno, Danny, je suis là pour toi, je… comment te dire ça, cette chanson m'a fait prendre conscience que je te considère plus comme un ami, je voudrais faire le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime Danno ! je voudrais te faire oublier ce que tu as vécu,**  expliqua-t-il. »

Je lève la tête et Steve pose son front contre le mien. Je soupire de bien-être ce qui le fait rire. Il ressert ses bras autour de ma taille puis il m'embrasse. Je suis tellement surpris que s'il ne me tenait pas, je serais tombé. Je réponds à son baiser mais nous nous séparons par manque d'air. La musique continue mais on ne s'en préoccupe pas, il m'emmène dans sa chambre. Babe me dépose délicatement sur le lit puis il commence à me déshabiller tout en douceur, j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée démembrée. Je me retrouve en caleçon, je m'aperçois qu'il se déshabille aussi. Il me prend par la taille pour me coller contre lui.

« -  **Dors, Danno, tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu peux dormir en toute tranquillité,**  murmura Steve à mon oreille. »

Je soupire une fois de plus de bien-être car je peux enfin dormir sereinement dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Je sens qu'il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me fait la bise sur le front, puis je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres.

FIN


End file.
